Moonchance
Any time a large battle occurs leaving more than 100k debris behind, the owner of the planet where the battle took place receives a moonchance, and if lucky, a moon. Each 100k debris gives a 1% chance of producing a moon, up to a maximum of a 20% chance with 2,000k debris. The most used way to generate the debris is to crash a fleet of light fighters; 84 destroyed light fighters is 1%, and 1667 light fighters is 20%. Alternately, 1667 small cargos can be used, as they create no damage to the "fodder" defenses of the defending planet, and are easier to be defeated, though they are slightly more expensive. There is no need to go beyond 1667 light fighters, as 20% is the highest moonchance percentage available: more will not increase the odds. It must also be noted that on some universes, the debris field ratio is higher (for example on uni 40, it is 40% instead of the standard 30%). In this case, only 3/4 of the ships must be sent. For light fighters, this means a fleet of 1250 for 20% moonchance. The fleet needed to crush the kamikaze fleet is usually harder to attain due to its costs (including deuterium) and high end ships. Many people opt for the alternative of using 112 Battleships instead of Light fighters for Moonchances for the following reasons: *They have the same resource building rate (metal 3 / crystal 1). *They do less damage to the crushing fleet. *They do way less damage to the planet defenses than 1667 light fighters, which make them perfect for turtle-like moonchances. *They can be easily crushed with a fleet of battlecruisers. *The fleet points don't increase that drastically, so you're not that noticed. *Battleships can do other tasks in lower numbers before the moonchance happens, unlike the light fighters. Rules When creating moonchances with your friends, certain rules are typically observed. *If the person receiving the moonchance is lower ranked than the person giving the moonchance, then the receiver may keep the debris. *If the person receiving the moonchance is higher ranked than the person giving the moonchance, the receiver may not keep the debris (it is considered pushing); therefore, just compensation must be made for the resources of the DF to satisfy the pushing rules. A reverse moonchance is often offered in trade. Goodbye hits of lower ranked players on higher ranked players are not permitted. When in doubt, check with a Game Operator. *Moon swaps are allowed, so long as the higher ranked player does not gain more resources than they send in return. *Permission is required for all moonshots from a Game Operator. For .org, the address is http://support.ogame.org . Note: A GameOperator needs to be informed ONLY if the lower ranked player intends to transport resources to the higher ranked one. Probability While the probability of getting a moon on on a given moonchance is maximum 20%, as you do more moonchances it is more likely that you will have a moon. Unfortunately, doing five 20% moonchances does not guarantee a moon; five chances gives you only a 67% probability. But if you have 20% chances 21 times, you will be at 99%, and this means you should have a moon unless you are very unlucky. Listed on this table are the actual probabilities that you will have a moon after so many moonchances. However, do not think that the game "remembers" how many moonchances you have had. This table only applies to moonshots that have not occurred yet. That is, if you don't get a moon after 30 moonshots, you still only have 20% on the next one. However, if you plan 30 moonshots in a row, you have over 99% chance of getting a moon globally. If you are confused at this point, maybe this wikipedia page will help you ;) See Also *Moon *Moonchance Strategy Category:Terms